Life Takes An Unexpected Path
by MC1990
Summary: Kevin and Lucy are not friends. Lucy wants to be his friend. IN the end they end up best friends. I am Lucy Camden and this is my story. ( I am bad at summaries, but please read)


**Life Takes An Expected Path**

**Disclaimer- I own the Story and some of the characters. **

**Summary- This story is about Lucy and Kevin, who didn't like each other and thought they would never become friends but in the end they become life long friends? Lucy is in the popular group and Kevin is shy and not outgoing. **

As Annie Camden was down stairs making sandwiches for her 5 children, Lucy, Mary, Matt, Simon and Ruthie. She made all of them turkey, lettuce, tomato, and cheese. Eric Camden walked into the kitchen where his wife was and gave her a butterfly kiss on her cheek.

"What should I wear, I repeat what should I wear. I have nothing to wear. I wore this out fit last Tuesday," while holding it up to her sister. " Mary laughed and rolled her eyes at Lucy. " Lucy you need to stop acting like a drama queen. Seriously, what's the problem that you wore that last Tuesday?" Lucy rolled her eyes in despite and looked at Mary and snorted, " Today is Monday, that means I wore it one week ago. A girl doesn't wear the same outfit on the same day as the past week." She said slapping her hands on her waist. Mary turned around and finally said, "Lucy get a grip on it and just chose something. We don't have all day. Just wear these white Abercrombie pants and this pink Bebe shirt. So are you satisfied now?" She said while holding it up and looking at her whinny sister. I stood up and put my hands on my hips and glared at Mary, " I am not whinny! You don't even care about what your wearing." Lucy protested against her sister. " Just get dress." Mary told me, then I just wore what Mary picked out for me.

Matt, Mary, Simon, Ruthie and I walk down the stairs. I was the last one of chouse. Mom handed Matt, Mary and I our brown lunch bags in it. Ruthie and Simon got their lunch boxes then they went into the car. Then, I went over to the tin can where the money is located incase we needed it. I went over and grabbed a dollars so I can get a snack. Matt honked the horn and I ran out to the car and we drove off.

We got to the school and walked inside. There I stood there stalking Christian. He is a really hot guy and he's really nice. Like this other guy in my Class Kevin Kinkirk, he never speaks each time I tried to talk to him he would give me a one word answer. Then after that I stopped talking to him. Then, Christian started to walk over where I was standing . I stood by my open locker waiting for him to come over, I smiled and looked into his green eyes that are so dreamy. " Hi Lucy." He said with a firm voice and put his hand on the locker besides mine. I looked up and smiled at him, " Hi." Then he looked at me and smiled. " So would you like to be my partner for our Biology class?" He asked me putting his hand down. " Yeah, I would love to. " I told him, " Good, see you 7th period." He told me and walked off. I smiled and jumped up for joy.

Jessica, Marie and I walked into homeroom. Kevin turned his head away when I looked at him, I sighed. Then I continued to walk to our seats and we talked. " Marie, what is his problem? He pushes me away each time I look at him or try to talk to him. We will never be friends. He seems like a nice guy. I want to be his friend, but he shadows me out of his life. This is ridicules me every time I try to give him something." Marie and Jessica sighed, " Well, Lucy. He is shy for one, maybe he likes you and is afraid you will black mail him or turn you down." Marie added on to her comment. " Jessica, go over there and ask him if he likes me or would like to be my friend." Jessica nodded and went over there and sat next to Kevin. I watched from my seat, " Hi, Kevin. How are you?" Kevin turned his head, " Hi, I'm fine." She shook her head and nodded. " Do you like Lucy Camden?" Kevin looked at her, " No." He said in a stern manly voice. " Okay , then, would you like to be her friend?" Kevin looked at her, " Not really." Kevin told her Jessica walked away. Jessica came back and sat down and swayed her head back and forth and said, " Sorry," then I sighed. " I guess, I don't want to be his friend then. I tried, and tried, but it never works. I just don't understand, I should push him out, I give up.

I stood in the hallway talking to my friends by my locker. The teacher shooed us to go to class. Cassandra and I walked to class in the science wing, which is upstairs. The teacher turned his head when we walked in, " Girls your late. This is your third lateness I will have to give you two detention., please see me after class today." We both sighed and took out seats. " Class, today we are going to go over the procedures of doing the experiment with the chemicals. We will go over this so you guys wont blow up anything while doing this." The whole class laughed, so did Kevin. " Procedure one, always wear your goggles and gloves while working with chemicals. Girls, I advise you to write these down. When I told you before I began" We all nodded and took out a piece of paper.

After class all the girls and I meet up in the E wing. " God, he is so mean. We were not late three times!" I yelled. Cassandra agreed with me. " Shannon, did I tell you?" I asked her, " Asked me what?" " Well, today before homeroom, I was at my locker. I was about the close my locker when Christian came over and asked if we can work together in Biology. " Shannon had her mouth long. " Are you serious, no way, no way. You are so lucky!" Shannon exclaimed and grabbed my arm.

After school I was waiting outside on the side walk with my friends. I was Kevin slowly walking over He put his hand back down and walked away. My brother and sister came. I said _bye _to all my friends and left. We pulled into Simon and Ruthie's school they hopped into the car. Ruthie started talking, " I got an A+ on my math test." Ruthie squealed in my ear, I jumped. Then, we drove off.

Later that night, Cassandra, Jessica, Marie, Taylor, Toni, Kirsten, and I were on the phone doing a conference call. " Lucy, Kevin so likes you." Kirsten applied to her and sat down in the black leather chair in the room. " He does not, he doesn't like me." " Yes he does," Everyone protested. " I wont believe it until I see it. " Then explain why he started to walk over then decided not to, Luce." Cassandra asked. " He is shy to make friends." " No kidding." Marie told him. " Well, I got to go bye." I told them and hung up the phone.

Kevin doesn't like me and I don't like him. Yes, I wanted to be his friend, but I don't want to be his girl friend. Yeah, he is good looking and everything, but I can't date him. He is so shy and not out going. He needs to try to get out and make some friends. I am more popular then he is, he isn't even close to popular. He has friends, but not many. Sometimes, it's different around him. I still don't like him. I want o be his friend, but he always shuts me off. Today was great, I got to talk to Christian. He seems like a nice guy and I like him. He is really hot also.

**Author's note- Please read and review. I will write more when I get 5-10 reviews from people. **


End file.
